model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Silverwood/Relationships
Family Parents (Royce and April Silverwoood) The only people Layla ever felt attached to before coming to Hogwarts. The two of them fully support and approve of whatever Layla wishes to do, believing that they raised a daughter who will be able to go through most things in life with a proper sense of mind. Most of Layla's thoughts and behavior comes from her father, Royce. As he came from a pureblood family, he felt it was important for Layla to be able to form opinions about people and told her to keep a distance with others. Royce meant no harm with this, he simply wanted Layla to be able to carefully pick out allies and avoid possible enemies, as he was surrounded by people who didn't really appreciate him in his youth. Because of him, Layla is also heavily against purism. Most of Layla's interests and personalities come from her mother, April. Similarly to Layla, April enjoys the smaller things in life, a lot of Layla's hobbies and interests are shared with her mother. April, as opposed to Royce, taught Layla that sometimes it's better to not think and just do the things she feels is right. Layla's opinions of her parents are very positive. Regina Silverwood Layla's aunt, who she met for the first time during the 2018 Year's Winter Break. Layla's opinion of her aunt is very positive. Friends Christine Gwendolyn Marilyn Layla considers Christine to be a very reliable mentor and upper year. They share a rather simple relationship, mostly involving of casual talks. Layla's opinion of Christine is very positive. Christopher Engall As Layla's first friend in Hogwarts, she puts Christopher on a special spot, willing to change herself to be friends with him and to ensure his improvement. Layla first described Christopher as a 'hot headed idiot', this opinion of her was shifted with time they spent together and Christopher's slow but eventual development. Layla originally had a crush on him, discovering it thanks to Maverick Amaturo However, after multiple fall outs and Christopher's purist views, her feelings diminished. Now she just finds it funny to mock him and mess with the poor guy. As of yet, during the first year, Layla has rejected Chris three times. Kairav Deane-Ward Starting roughly, Kairav and Layla's personalities and intents clashed, eventually they managed to find some sort of a middle ground where the two could tolerate each other and become friends. Layla believes that Kairav is holding himself back and wishes for him to live a more fulfilling life. Layla's opinions on Kairav leans towards positivity. Layla's opinions of Christopher is confusing. Maverick Amaturo Layla's opinion of Maverick shifted constantly between 'another hot headed idiot' and 'reliable senior'. Eventually she settled on the fact that Maverick, despite his flaws, was someone she could rely on and therefore considers him a friend. They share a rather rocky relationship, due to both of them being exceptionally stubborn. Layla's opinions on Maverick lean towards positivity. Others Edward Sark Layla believes Edward is quite cute, like a puppy, and that he's very devoted to Sunny. Layla's opinion of Edward leans slightly towards positivity. Evan Godfrey Layla holds mild interest for Evan, as his massive amount of confidence reeks nothing but of insecurity to her. She does hold some form of respect, as she believes he is competent and intelligent. Layla's opinion of Evan leans slightly towards positivity. Divya Drake Because of the cursed object incident, Layla considers Divya to be more or less competent. Layla's opinion on Divya leans slightly towards positivity. Ivan Skelton While not a friend, Layla considers Ivan to be nice enough to approach, however she also pities him as she believes his form of kindness will end horribly. Layla's opinion on Ivan leans towards negativity. Laken B. Valentine Layla describes Laken as an 'Anime Protagonist', she finds him to be exceptionally weird and generally unexplainable. Despite this, she does respect Laken a bit and he did end up fueling her more reckless side. Layla's opinion of Laken leans towards positivity. Lorenzo Stronghart Layla has no negative views on Lorenzo, though she does consider him to be a bit passive, simply because he seems like the type and that's why he seems to be able to deal with Maverick's nonsense. Layla's opinion on Lorenzo leans towards positivity. Meryl Felix Griffith-Webb Layla's opinions on Meryl are in an exceptionally grey area, however, she is rather concerned that Meryl is learning Bombarda. Layla's opinion of Meryl is quite neutral. Orwell Galilei Layla thinks Orwell is a bit weird, due to the way he acts. She does believe he is from a pureblood family. Though he does seem responsible, so she can't really say anything bad about the guy. Pam Resfeber Layla simply thinks Pam is likely the most sane person at school. Layla's opinion of Pam is positive. Sean Modein Layla understands the quest for food. Sunny Nocturne Layla feels that Sunny is quite needy but relatively simple to care for as well. However she does also believe that Sunny is a good person at the core and can make the effort to be a better person. Layla's opinion of Sunny is questionable and depends on the moment. Toza Devosa Layla considers Toza to be weird, mostly stemming from his lack of social awareness. She does however believe he is a good person and could harm no one. At least with intent. Layla's opinion on Toza leans towards positivity. Valeran Levi Layla considers Valeran to be a "chill dude". Layla's opinion on Valeran leans towards positivity, but it's more akin to neutralism. Absolute Negativity These are people who Layla holds nothing but negative opinions for. James Hale Layla believes James is pathetic, believing that he only does what others are comfortable with because he has no back bone. Noah Brown Layla believes he's so smart, he just ends up being exceptionally stupid. Vanessa Morse Layla considers Morse to be a spoiled child, who believes the world revolves around her. She also believes she's pathetic, for picking fights with those who couldn't even fight back. Category:Tab View